Forum:New Zealand viewers' discussion forum
New Zealand is about 18 months behind Britain with "Coro" episodes. New Zealand viewers are welcome to use this space (while exploring the rest of the site and contributing detail for episodes they have seen!) NO SPOILERS, PLEASE!! ---- Coro Live on Stage Coronation Street live on stage is coming to Auckland, Wellington, Nelson and Christchurch from March 2013. For more information visit coroonstage.co.nz or LIKE us on Facebook at Coro On Stage Gripe about the TVNZ Coro page They put the coming episode's summary right up in the main panel so you can't miss it. No good for those of us who like a TV story to be a mystery until we see it. Robin Patterson 11:27, 7 June 2008 (UTC) More delay Of course we had four "Coro" days delayed for the Olympics. So we are close to 15 months behind Britain. Surely it is time for TV1 to institute another catch-up run using Wednesdays? Maybe next time "Fair Go" ends a season? Robin Patterson 03:56, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Well, someone has persuaded them that 14 months is too much. For the last couple of months we've been having Friday nights as well, so we should catch up by 2011! But I see there's an extra Xmas episode in Britain, whereas our Xmas is a night when we DON'T get Coro. On 26 Dec we got 6665 and 6666, still just over 14 months behind Britain. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:48, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I spoke too soon. Clearly they don't care about 14 months, because we had just got under the 14-month mark when they stopped the catchup - last episodes on 17 April. We will drop behind, as UK now has 5 per week. There is another website where we can complain. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:34, 1 May 2009 (UTC) "Coro" In case any foreigners don't believe we call it "Coro", let me record that a recent sponsor has been House of Travel, which shows a British cab receding into the distance with a very cleverly-thought-out number plate "HOT4CORO". — Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:48, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:07, May 11, 2018 (UTC) :Answering your question, you haven't see TVNZ's statement about the show split - "Coronation Street Catch-up" and "Coronation Street 2018" Danielroxheaps 11:13, May 11, 2018 (UTC) ::I have seen it now. But you can't believe everything TVNZ says. See the above "Fridays at 9:20pm"? - It was wrong; the very next Friday (18 May) the start was at 9:45. Anyway, the new "promises" deserve a separate heading; see below. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:54, May 22, 2018 (UTC) I know this is off-topic, but why do you still use Windows Vista? It has no security updates anymore.Flain299 (talk) 17:10, May 11, 2018 (UTC) :I mean one of my computers run on Windows XP. Sometimes if the computer is older it can't handle the newest operating systems. Danielroxheaps 00:17, May 12, 2018 (UTC) :I have alternative protection and don't feel like spending hundreds of dollars on a new PC; my laptop (bought in 2009) can't upgrade to Windows 10. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:54, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Real proposed catch-up Soon after the above screenshot was taken, i.e. round about 11 May, the TVNZ website proclaimed a complex but believable real almost catch-up, with two options as Daniel mentioned. That is now covered in a whole new article. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:54, May 22, 2018 (UTC)